


In The Name Of Love

by afteriwake



Series: The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2018 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Molly Hooper, Demisexual Sherlock, Exes, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Hair Dyeing, Lestrade Has Black Hair, London Pride, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Molly Has Rainbow Hair, Mycroft Has Black Nails, OMC Has Pink Hair, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Past Irene Adler/Molly Hooper, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Search for a Soulmate, Set in the 90s, Sherlock Has Rainbow Nails, Sherlock is a good brother, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Supportive Sherlock Holmes, Supportive Victor Trevor, Surprises, Victor Has Pink Nails, Victor Is Sneaky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: In a world where soulmates have fingernails whose colours match the colour of their soulmate's hair, Sherlock wonders what his rainbow coloured nails mean. But it's at the back of his mind as he and Victor decide to find their brother's soulmate once and for all. Meanwhile, Molly is jealous that Irene has moved on, but when her ex-girlfriend's new girlfriend is actually more than sweet and asks for a favour, Molly can't find it in her heart to say no, leaving her with a head full of rainbow locks.Both Sherlock and Molly feel they have no hope of finding their soulmates, or that they evenneedthem, to be quite honest, but after one day of celebration in London, both will believe that maybe there's something to be said for love after all.





	In The Name Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally claimed by someone but because of the minor pairings I decided to answer it on its own. The prompt is " _Soulmate AU - If your soulmate dyes their hair your fingernails turn into that color (like nail polish?) and you’re hoping your soulmate isn’t bald by the time you meet because it’s the fifth time the past two months that your nails have changed colors._ " 
> 
> Just a note on canon divergence: Eurus did not succeed in killing Victor, and this is therefore set in an AU where Victor lived and ended up living with the Holmes family, eventually being adopted once he was disowned for his sexuality. Mycroft still went into the government but is not an "ice man." Sherlock did not develop a drug habit that was anywhere near as bad as it has been portrayed in the show. Meanwhile, Molly and Irene are former girlfriends and Janine was introduced much earlier on.

If Victor made one more crack about how he had the perfect fingernails for Pride he might strangle his flatmate. Not that he minded the fact that they were rainbow coloured and all, or that it showed, in a way he’d never expected, support for his only real friend in the world, but the fact was this was the fifth time in nearly two months his fingernails had changed colours and he wasn’t sure his bloody soulmate would have any hair left.

He drummed his fingers on his violin, sitting on his lap, and looked at Victor. “Why do you want me to go so badly? It’s for gay people, not people like me.”

“Support,” Victor said, dropping the joking tone he’d had a moment earlier. “Look, you know my mum disowned me and my boyfriend, bless him, is in the States. I have no one else in the entirety of London aside from the rest of the family who doesn’t treat me strangely just because I’m queer. I mean, just a few years ago the word thought we deserved to die. Now...it’s different.”

“Not good enough, though,” Sherlock said, frowning. He never paid much attention to the political dealings his brother was involved in but there had been rumours in the family that Mycroft took after Uncle Rudy in more ways than one, and yet Mycroft was stymied in the current round of debates on gay marriage, and that meant while he could have a civil partnership if he did lean that way, the only one in the family who could get married was him. And he knew there was someone for Mycroft; his nails changed colours too, but mostly dull shades after a stint when they were blue. They were currently black and while he teased his brother for matching his suits to his nails, it was still maddening. In a world where soulmates existed, why did it matter if there were two people who were together who weren’t straight?

“Well, then, show your support! I mean, you’re a bloke. Most people will think you’re my boyfriend and Holmes, really, you are a brilliant actor. It will only be slightly weird since legally I'm your brother.” Victor picked up the violin of his flatmate’s lap, set it carefully on the table, and then plopped into Sherlock’s lap. Over the years Victor’s arse had just gotten more and more bony, he realized. Finally, there was a bit more meat on it. It had been a long road for his friend to be happy with who he was and who he loved and the fact his soulmate was at uni five thousand miles away. And Sherlock was happy for him, he was. After the murder attempt by his sister he’d felt for sure Victor’s family would never let them see each other again, but Eurus was sent away and Victor basically moved in one he realized he was queer. For all the faults his family had, open-mindedness was not one of them. He’d lost a sister, more or less, but gained another brother. Life had been good for them both, but better now that Victor was happy.

"Fine," Sherlock said, shaking his head. "I'll go."

Victor leaned over and hugged his adoptive brother before letting go. “You know...” Victor said, pursing his lips. “You have that big brain and are so inquisitive. Maybe we can find our brother’s soulmate.”

Sherlock scoffed and shoved his friend off his lap. “Like Mycroft would even acknowledge it. He’s very straitlaced.”

“He is, you know,” Victor said from the floor, tilting his head. “Maybe a good buggering would loosen him up.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “You’re a prat, Vic.”

“But you love me,” Victor said with a smile. “Admit it.”

“You’re a prat but I love you,” Sherlock said, shaking his head. He went to pick up the violin again, glancing at the rainbow-hued nails he had. He wondered, perhaps, if his own love life would be as complicated as his family’s. One could only hope not...but he had never been the lucky type.


End file.
